Toonny Darkky
"*''Sound of door slamming shut*''" - Toonny Toonny 'was a Darkky and planned antihero in Audience. Personality Toonny was depicted as a cheerful, perky Darkky, with a bit of cartoon flair thrown in. Appearance Toonny is a Talthan-bear-dog "Darkky", with a black-and-white body. He has scruffy white hair, cartoon eyes, and long rabbit-like ears. Instead of normal toes, he seems to have claw-like fingers. In his later appearances he is an extra dark gray so he can be easier to animate. In many drawings of Toonny, he is seen with black goo that resembles what Toonny was formed of when he first emerged from the Portal. He was often illustrated wearing a general-like jacket. Biography Toonny makes his first appearance in Audience Ep.1 as one of the "new" Darkkys . He is portrayed in black and white, and his voice consists of various strange sounds. He and Litho are the only ones left who were not hypnotized by Showtime into joining his parade. Litho attempts to team up with Toonny to investigate Showtime's parade, but he is unsure of whether or not Toonny accepts due to his lack of a voice. They go to the parade to find out that Showtime has hypnotized their friends into walking off of a cliff. Toonny is shocked and in an attempt to save them he drops a piano on Showtime. Later, he and Showtime appear in a cave together, where Showtime says he understands what Toonny had to do, and then he offers Toonny a contract to become his partner. In return for Toonny's partnership, he offered to give Toonny a voice. Toonny accepts and the episode ends. He was later supposed to assist Showtime in reviving Pro, as well as getting Day to confess his love to First, before Audience was cancelled. He was supposed to be voiced by ''ChaoticCanineCulture in future episodes. Trivia *He was originally pure black instead of an extra dark gray. *His ears were possibly inspired by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *Lupis had made a joke saying she didn't know if it was canon that Toonny would later betray Showtime for being his sidekick. *He was based of off cartoons in the 1910s. *In Days' concept art Toonny is seen behind Day wearing the general jacket. *In some concept art of episode two he is seen caring Litho holding him by the cape with some wings on his back. *It may be possible he could have made things with the ink on him. *His voice during the pilot may be a reference to how old cartoons have scratchy and loud sound effects when they play noises. *His role was an anti-hero. *In old concept art he is seen with a general jacket, this is implied that he may be the "villain" for the cancelled episode two. Gallery Darkky3 by lupisvulpes-d7x9kmh.png|His current design 169979722 orig.png 10135435_JtccxBacyg0xlps.jpg Toonny-AudienceIntro.png|Toonny in the '''Audience intro. Toonny.png Its a small world by lupisvulpes-d6llokl.png dd123r5-2973ecf1-1e02-46ea-90c6-225e259c0457.png Make a little birdhouse in your soul by lupisvulpes-d6jzlps.png|His old design Tumblr mu86x6oijh1siz4qdo1 1280 by signed with a star-da5gwze.gif|old, unused animation from Audience of Litho and Toonny's old design Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 11.34.07 AM.png Toonny concept.gif 12798849 1809030679324442 5206659870495029021 n by stars made of metal-dapemmn.jpg|Toonny with other characters voiced by Chaoticcanineculture 3bef4a3696d54cc63b1b1ff65e2777d9.jpg Lip sync video commission for tytonoctis timefixer by lupisvuipes ddc5onx-pre.jpg 10150181_7F7efy7ovQs2td0.gif|It's uh... Toonny! 10135484_UTj0c6c4KaXZAfE.gif 3521892_RuwGASrgU7FV8RB.gif 3521889_nxYZBsh7L3n11LS.gif 10150873_1NYdvNMUKdovzc7.gif 10151031_DH9zi8TNQQee1qo.gif 3521883_2mVXiRwNn5JIGmu.png 10148758_biImAbX18CTELx2.gif 10135451_GhIBduz4VucRIMi.gif 10149330_mL3r3KQNanlQHYf.gif 11305484_btmyMazkLbtHftF.png 10148664_AaGk6EQGAjlY1mC.gif 3521901_HhqqkbEh8uLAhyk.png 12258834_CVWmqNlm1Lbd20S.png|Sewing on his decapitated head Toonny and SHowtime 2.png|Toonny and Showtime lupisgif3.gif 3521942_hDCWO7HZ5iTVkxY.gif 10138552_9pQKxAlHMdCkGZU.gif 9004118 0Lsl2Q4TT98fxQt.jpg 9556851_RQsWBHj9ZJsH62L.jpg 10820304 A6bZFq5o5YVsPiR.png 12980506_UnxGkvlmxifMemq.png 3521947_581RroXaommfIZY.png 3521943_lH9WzdVsX43Yxb4.png 10135465_KyA4e6GUg4qzNd2.gif 10135474_WK5i36vn8pEu6wh.gif Category:Darkky Category:Audience Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Mind Category:Guest Designed Category:Male Category:Anti-hero